Camouflage
thumb|Naked Snake using "Tree Bark" camouflage.Camouflage, a gameplay feature in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots is clothing that allows Snake to blend into their immediate environment. The effectiveness of the camouflage that Snake is wearing is shown by the camo index, shown as a percentage in the top right corner of the screen. The higher it is, the less likely it is that an enemy will see Snake. The distance that an enemy can see, and the degree of camouflage needed to stay hidden from them, increases on higher difficulties. Camouflage also appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker for Snake's clothing as he is in the Costa Rican jungles. MGS3 Boss Camouflage These camouflages are obtained by defeating a boss without a lethal weapon. Only using tranquilizer rounds until their stamina depletes to zero. *''Animal'' – A mixture of patterns commonly seen in wild animals such as zebra stripes, jaguar spots, tiger stripes, and giraffe spots. Steadies the wearer's hand, eliminating hand trembling. Received by non-lethal victory against Ocelot. Useful on the Mountains. Featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The Animal camouflage was one of four camouflage patterns implemented into the game derived from fan designs in a contest.METAL GEAR SOLID 3: SNAKE EATER. Konami Digital Entertainment. Retrieved on 2011-04-05. *''Spirit'' – Dark blue, gray and black spotted camouflage. Makes the player's footsteps silent to the enemy and also restores stamina while enemies are being choked. Received by touching The Sorrow's body. Calling Sigint while wearing the camouflage can result in a funny conversion, Sigint having no idea how Snake could have gotten as a "gift" from The Sorrow and then saying that he doesn't want to know, and after asking if Snake really got it from the Sorrow, deduced he might as well believe it, since Zero once stated that he was abducted by a UFO. *''Moss'' – Very dark green rippled camouflage with great preformance in grassy areas as it recharges stamina in sunlight (or other intense light, like that generated by the torch). Received by sneaking up on The End and holding him up (aim at his head three times, he will say, "I don't think so" twice then drop it). It raises the player's camo index up to 100% if crawling over a patch of moss (which can be found all around the game, it looks just like the camo itself). It's the only camo to actually give the player 100%. *''Spider'' – Light and dark yellowish-brown camouflage with dark streaks. Makes the player's camo index always at least 80% while still (70% when running) but drains stamina horribly. Received for a non-lethal victory against The Fear. *''Hornet Stripe'' – Bright orange, yellow and black drapped camouflage. Wards off hornets, spiders, and leeches. When worn while shooting down a hornet's nest, the hornets harmlessly follow Snake, attacking enemy guards instead of him. Received for a non-lethal victory against The Pain. *''Fire'' – Dark red and orange camouflage with dark areas. Reduces damage from explosions by half, and prevents Snake from catching aflame. Received for a non-lethal victory against The Fury. Featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *''Cold War'' – Uniform that features the Soviet flag on the front, and the American flag on the back. Enemies will not shoot the player when they face them (however, they will shoot them from behind). Received for a non-lethal victory against Volgin. A conversation with Sigint results in Snake thinking it has other abilities other than being "stylish", much to Sigint's disgust. *''Snake'' – Light gray and dull bluish pattern resembling the camouflage pattern of a snake. A good, all-around camouflage suitable in most environments and especially effective when crawling. Received for a non-lethal victory against The Boss. MGS3 Uniforms *''Naked'' – Allows Snake to take his shirt off, wearing Tiger Stripe pants. His camo rating decreases and he loses stamina faster while not wearing a shirt; however, Snake comments that it "feels great." His horrible stealth rating while shirtless is the subject of a funny conversation with Sigint. A conversation with The Boss results in Snake saying he needed to loosen up though is scolded at by The Boss to put a shirt on. On that note, wearing the naked camo also causes his stamina rating to decrease rapidly and is more prone to catch a cold on higher difficulties. *''Tiger Stripe Camouflage'' – Green and dark striped camouflage that mimics the tiger's stripes. Based off the French Lizard Camouflage pattern, it was adopted into the South Vietnamese Marine Corps, with America gaining an interest with the camouflage and used it with the Green Berets and today's US Airforce uniform being based on this paticular pattern. It provides camouflage with soil, grass, and just about anything. The camouflage is with Snake at the beginning of the game. It does not provide good camouflage in snowy, mountain, dark and urban backgrounds. *''Olive Drab'' – The basic uncamouflaged uniform. It is the standard uniform for GIs. It provides cover in urban areas as well as while sneaking in grass areas. The uniform does not provide excellent camouflage though, according to Sigint and The Boss. The player gets the camouflage at the beginning of the game. Gives a decent camo in Grozni Grad and the Shagohad hanger. A similar uniform appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker called Jungle Fatigues. *''Leaf Camouflage'' – Light green and brown blotches pattern that the player starts with from the beginning of the game, it provides excellent cover in bush areas and possibly trees. It is primarily used in various military forces for Forest Ops. During 1964, the United States Military was beginning to consider officially adopting the Leaf Camouflage uniform for use in Vietnam when it was becoming apparent that they may expand their influence in the Vietnam War. *''Tree Bark Camouflage'' – Dark brown Camouflage that provides cover when standing against trees. The player has it at the start of the game. It was originally based on uniform patterns of the German Army in WWII and by Hunters, but got formally adopted in the military. Unlike most camouflages, the patterns on the tree bark originate from photographs of Trees, thus making it an almost accurate disguise. *''Squares Camouflage'' – A mountain camouflage that resembles a mess of black and rusty red squares resembling brick compounds. The player gets the camouflage at the beginning. It provides camouflage against brown backgrounds, such as bricks or rusty metal. Sigint describes it as looking conspicuous, although he does nonetheless concede that it blurs the features of the wearer. Works best of all in Rassvet. *''Black Camouflage'' – Jet black uniform. Snake has it at the beginning of the game. Originally, it was intended to give psychological shocks to the enemy during hostage-rescue operations and not be used as camouflage, but it provides excellent camouflage at night as well as any dark environments. To maximize its effectiveness, it can be used with the Black Face Paint. *''Raindrop Camouflage'' – Watery blue camouflage with orange spots and numerous small blue vertical lines resembling rainfall. Snake gets this camouflage under the bridge during Operation Snake Eater. It provides great camouflage during rainy weather. Sometimes gives the wearer 95%, along with Woodland Face Paint, when crawling. Can be used extensively during the fight with The End, where some areas tend to rain heavily. It originated in Germany during World War II, and is prevalent in the Eastern Bloc. *''Chocolate Chip Camouflage (6 Color Desert is the official name) – Desert based tan uniform with many small brown and white spots hence the name. Provides camouflage in desert and mountain environments. The player can get it at Graniny Gorki, on the balcony, or after the Swamp in Bolshaya Past South, inside a hollow tree. A conversation with Sigint regarding the camouflage leads to Sigint naming it upon seeing it. *''Splitter Camouflage – Bluish gray camouflage with large jagged brown shapes that provides cover in urban areas, especially those with steel or stone backgrounds. Found in Bolshaya Past south. Can be used in conjunction with the Splitter Face Paint. Featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It originated during World War II where the Germans used it on their airplanes and other vehicles to disguise their altitude and position in dogfights. *''Snow Camouflage'' – Bleak White camouflage with green blotches. The player can obtain the camouflage before the battle with The Pain, in a small space in the cave area where you can crawl. The camouflage only provides cover in snowy and mountainous terrain (therefore limiting its effectiveness). It is effective in the final fight against The Boss since the area is all white flowers. *''Fly Camouflage'' – Dust colored uniform with many small pictures of bull feces. Smells bad, and allows the wearer to avoid being slashed by the enemy's knife because of the repulsive stench (they will not dare to approach). Flies also tend to hang around, hence the name. Found in the bathroom at Graniny Gorki. It is also the only non-DLC uniform that Sigint does not comment on if contacted. The Fly Camouflage was one of four camouflage designs implemented into the game based on fans designs for a contest. *''GA-KO'' – Yellowish white uniform with many pictures of little duckling faces and yellow happy faces. Found in Chorgny Prud, the river that is infested with gavials, on the east side. Allows the wearer to hear the call of Kerotan, the green frogs that if all 64 are hit, the player gets the Stealth Camouflage. Snake and Para-Medic think the camouflage is cute during a call with Sigint, much to Sigint's dismay. It appears that Sigint and Snake do not know what GA-KO is, much to Para-Medic's disbelief. It does not provide any good use for camouflage, given that it has colorful smiling faces all over it with a white background. *''Water'' – Blue uniform with many streaks of white to resemble the ripples of the surface of a pool of water. When at Bolshaya Past base, right before the Ocelot battle, head to the building and climb it to find it on the roof. Provides camouflage in water (naturally). Since any camo will provide 95% concealment in deep water, the Water camo is most useful at shallow depths. It was worn by the German Defense Forces in WWII. Although it works well for swimming deep underwater, its design was not intended to have camouflage properties in water. It was named the Water camouflage for the fact that the camouflage pattern resembles the waves on the surface of a pool of water. *''Sneaking Suit'' – Experimental black and orange suit developed by the Soviets. Resembles the white suit of The Boss and possible predecessor of the suits to be used by future Foxhound operatives. Cuts the damage Snake receives in half and reduces the amount of stamina lost. Can be found in Groznyj Grad in the locker were the player placed Major Raikov. A call to Sigint regarding the Sneaking Suit starts with Sigint saying "those are some funky clothes you're wearing" and given its better bonuses compared to other camouflages, he calls it a "keeper." *Banana Camouflage – Lime green uniform with many pictures of bananas. This is the camouflage that Solid Snake wears in the Snake vs. Monkey minigame. Beat the high score on each level to allow Naked Snake to wear it in the main game. Makes every item eaten taste good, however, it does not improve the player's camo index. The Banana Camouflage was one of four camouflage patterns implemented into the game that were made by fans due to a contest.. *Scientist – White robe and khaki pants of a Soviet scientist. Given by EVA as a disguise to sneak into the Graniny Gorki labs. *Maintenance uniform – Plain blue uniform of Soviet maintenance crews in the Shagohod hanger in Groznyj Grad. Used by Snake to sneak in disguised, and was procured by Snake from a locker within the break room of Groznyj Grad. : Downloadable Camouflage Extra camouflages can be downloaded off the Internet or Disc 1 of 2 on Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence and stored on the player's memory card. *''"Urban Tiger"'' – Downloaded camouflage that is identical to the Tiger Stripe camouflage, except gray in color. The stripes are a bit lighter and provides cover in Urban areas. *''"Mummy" – Downloaded camouflage that covers Snake, except his belt, in bandages. Makes Snake resistant to serious injuries. Was one of four camouflage patterns designed by fans from a contest.. *"Yodobashi"'' -- Downloaded camouflage that gives a 10% point rebate for all Yodobashi cameras. *''"Grenade" – Downloaded camouflage that covers Snake with grenades. Supplies Snake with unlimited Grenades. *"Santa" – Downloaded camouflage that serves no other purpose than adding humor to the story of the game. It allows Snake to dress up in Santa Claus's traditional outfit. *"New Years''" -- Download camouflage that serves no other purpose than adding humor to the story of the game. Based on the Japanese concept of a new year, with the rising sun as the primary part of the camouflage. *''"St.Valentines" – Downloaded camouflage that makes Snake appear as Cupid. It is covered with hearts and roses. *"Rainbow" – Downloaded camouflage that gives Snake a colorful and flashy camouflage that is sometimes useful in grass. It has all seven colors of the rainbow. *"KLMK"'' -- Downloaded camouflage that is light green with small olive patterns. The KLMK, short for Kamuflirovannyi Letnyi Maskirovochnyi Kombinezon, was developed by the Soviet Union during the 1960s as a method to overcome night vision optic specs that were utilized in the West, although it was developed four years after Operation Snake Eater. *''"Former West Germany"'' -- Downloaded camouflage which was the Olive Drabs recolored to be dark green and having the logo of West Germany on the right shoulder. As the name implies, this was the uniform belonging to what was then called West Germany. *''"Former East Germany"'' -- Downloaded camouflage which was the Olive Drabs recolored to be brown with some minute black line-dots pattering it. As the name implies, this was the uniform belonging to what was then called East Germany. *''"Soviet Woodland"'' -- Downloadable camouflage that was brown with woodland camouflage patterns. *''"E-DEN"'' -- Downloaded camouflage that dresses Snake in a similar fashion to a hippie. *"Chameleon" - Downloaded camouflage that is orange/brown, and is named after a lizard with the ability to change colors to blend in with the environment. *"Barracuda" - Downloaded camouflage that is the same color and pattern as a Barracuda. *"Festival" - Downloaded camouflage that has a festive pattern covering it and is light brown/grey. *"Dododo" - Downloaded camouflage that is light/dark brown. *"Rock" - Downloaded camouflage that has a rock pattern. *"Watersnake" - Downloaded camouflage that has a watersnake pattern. *"Night Desert" - Downloaded camouflage that is a dark desert camouflage. *"Swamp" - Downloaded camouflage that is khaki in color. *"Flower" - Downloaded camouflage that has a petal pattern and is white/pink in color. *"Anubis" - Downloaded camouflage that is orange/brown. It is a reference to the mech from Zone of the Enders. *"Bonsai" Downloaded camouflage that is grey/blue. *"USMX" - Downloaded camouflage that is grey/white and has symbols covering it. Purchasable Bonus Camouflage Extra Camouflage can also be gained as bonuses for purchasing certain items: *"DPM" -- Camouflage received as a result of preordering Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - The First Bite. It is forest camouflage that the United Kingdom designed that gave excellent cover in forest areas. It also doubles the HP recovery rate. It can also be rewarded in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence by either getting all first place in the Special Boss Duel mode on disc 2, or by starting a new game with the name "I Like MGS3." *"Desert Tiger" -- Camouflage received as a result of purchasing the Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Maxi Single CD. It is a Tiger-stripe style camouflage that is geared towards Desert environments, making it especially effective against brown backgrounds. It also allows for unlimited suppressor use. It can also be rewarded in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence by either beating the main game once or by starting a new game with the name "I Like MGS3." *"Desert Auscam" -- Camouflage received as a result of purchasing the Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Original Soundtrack. It is a Desert camouflage system designed in Australia that is especially effective in regards to white backgrounds. It also reduces damage by 2/3rds. It can also be rewarded in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence by either beating the main game once or by starting a new game with the name "I Like MGS3." *"WonderGOO" -- Camouflage received as a result of purchasing WonderGOO products. Unknown/Subsistence Flecktarn -- Green and brown dotted camouflage. It was invented by the Bundeswehr in 1976 that also provided excellent cover in forested areas and used by the modern German Army. Also gives unlimited battery power. The method for unlocking it is unknown in the original game, but it can be unlocked in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence by beating the main game once or by starting a new game with the name "I Like MGS3." M81 Woodland -- Green, black, and brown camouflaged uniform designed and adopted by the US Armed Forces in 1981. Bonus power up is unknown. MGS3 Disguises *Note that all disguises are used only for fooling guards during building infiltrations, thus these disguises are not advised to be used outside their respective places meant for infiltration. Also, while inside the buildings, equipping the camouflage will dramatically decrease the Camo index. This dosen't mean that the uniform won't work and won't fool the enemy, but rather it simply won't blend in with the buildings color and surroundings. *"Scientist"- Scientist disguise obtained from EVA after first meeting her at Rassvet. Used to get around Graniny Gorki Research Facility and Groznyj Grad weapons lab east wing. It is used to fool guards, however it cannot fool them in Alert mode, and Snake cannot use weapons when equipped (besides the Cig-Spray and Handkerchief) (althrough he would only be using his weapons in the first place in Alert mode, and these items aren't very useful during that time). The Scientist uniform cannot fool other scientists from the front, and although it will raise suspicion from the back, this typically does not lead to an alert. *"Officer"- This is Major Raikov's uniform Snake stole from him after knocking him out and putting him in the locker. It is used in conjunction with the mask to impersonate Raikov. Used in the first time entering Groznyj Grad to fool guards. Rolling or refusing to salute guards will NOT blow Snake's cover; Raikov can do anything he wishes. Press TRIANGLE to salute soldiers who notice Snake nearby and salute him. Saluting a scientist in uniform will cause the scientist to whimper and get frightened. Bumping into guards while wearing the uniform will also seem to frighten him and ask for the player to pardon them as they salute the player with their head down in fear. Calling Para-Medic in the uniform (provided the player is using the mask) surprises her as she expects to be calling Snake but is instead surprised to see someone else. Snake will then tell her it's him and ask why she thinks someone else would call this frequency. After Snake re-enters Groznyj Grad, the uniform becomes useless as guards already know he was disguised and the hat is removed from the uniform. Cannot use weapons while equipped (besides Cig-Spray and Handkerchief). *"Maintenance"- Uniform used by maintenance crew in the hangar where the Shagohod is. Cannot fool maintenance crew from the front. Found in the far right row of lockers in Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab in the 5th locker from the wall to the south of the room. Cannot use weapons when equipped (besides Cig-Spray, Handkerchief and C3). MGS3 Face Paints *''No Paint'' is Snake's face without any paint or mask worn. Snake cannot wear any face paint while wearing the Tuxedo. The Scientist and Maintenance uniforms will be ineffective from the front if any face paint or mask are worn. *''Black'' covers Snake's whole face with pure black paint. This can be useful in dark areas and is made even more effective with Black Uniform. *''Splitter'' puts brown lines in Snake's face.It helps Snake blend in easier in urban areas. Best used in conjunction with the Splitter Uniform. *''Zombie'' draws a white skull on Snake's face and leaves the rest of his face black.It provides cover in both black and white areas. Calling Sigint while having this face paint on can cause a humorous conversation. Both Snake and Sigint initially have no idea what a zombie is, much to Para-medic's shock and surprise. She later goes on explaining what zombies are and asks them if they've ever seen zombie films though both Snake and Sigint say they never have. Sigint then tells Snake to switch face paint though is opposed by Paramedic, who says that Snake looks 'cool' wearing it. Can be found behind Sokolov's cell in Rassvet after EVA opens the gate with her bike. Coincidentally, the word "zombie" means "snake" in the Voodoo religion. *''Woodland'' draws Snake's face several colors, though green dominates. It provides cover in wooded areas, which take about 80% of the game. It does not make good camouflage in any area without wooded areas. *''Mask'' makes Snake wear a mask sneaked into his gear by Sigint, which he produced to look like Major Raikov and it can blink its eyes. It is useful for looking like Raikov together with the Officer Camo, or deceiving Volgin in the first battle with him in Groznyj Grad-Hangar, allowing you to take some free shots. However, it is advisable that you do this at the end/close to the end, since his attacks will be more frequent and effective. Calling Major Zero about the Mask in the Virtuous mission sparks up a number of funny replies, Zero saying that it was intended for an agent to infiltrate GRU earlier, though because of the mission being aborted he was about to throw it away though the man who created it 'pitched a fit' and claimed it a work of art. Snake retorts that the creator sounds like a crackpot (unbeknownst to him, the 'crackpot' would be Sigint). The original intent of the mask was to send the agent into the Soviet Union, impersonate a GRU officer, infiltrate one of the Soviets enemy bases, and steal Soviet documents, and it was also implied that the officer that the CIA agent would impersonate was Major Raikov. *''Infinite'' is the MGS3 version of the bandana. Snake's face will be covered with Japanese characters. This is only available by catching the Tsuchinoko at Bolshaya Past South (or other areas, but it is easiest there) and you have to recapture it after Groznyj Grad in the area after The Sorrow "battle" and must keep the Tsuchinoko alive for the whole game. Also it can be acquired by achieving the Foxhound or Doberman rating at the end of the game. *''Kabuki'' is an odd face paint that resembles the Kabuki actors in Japanese traditional theatres. It can be found at the bottom of the waterfall after meeting EVA and retrieving your equipment. A call with Sigint about the face paint results in a humorous conversation. Sigint, having no idea what the face paint is, is even more distraught after hearing from Snake that it supposedly gives mystical powers to the one who wears it. It does not make a very effective camouflage usage, as Sigint comments who then suggests to switch it, much to Snake's groaning (as he was starting to like the face paint). The face paint has orange marks with a white-colored face as well as eye make-up. *''Oyama'' draws Snake's face with pale white and make-up such as colored eyelids and even lipstick applied. Upon calling Sigint, Snake explains that it is used by Japanese geisha though Sigint then retorts it doesn't make good camouflage and switch. Snake groans that he was starting to like it. However, the camouflage makes good usage in white or snow background. It can be found in the ducts in Graniny Gorki Lab, specifically the duct where the player arrives at a outside garden inside the facility. *''Snow'' gives Snake white paint with light grey markings. It gives cover in lighter areas such as urban, snow and mountain. The former only applies to areas with lighting. It can be used with the Snow Uniform to increase the Camo index. Recommended to use against The Boss in the final fight. Soldiers often use Snow facepaint for use in arctic warfare. *''Desert'' paints Snake's face yellow and brown. It provides camouflage in the mountainous areas of the game and is best used with the Desert Camo. Also proves useful in sandy backgrounds. Given that it's the only time where the camouflage is useful, the Desert Face Paint has limited effectiveness in the whole game. *''Water'' paints dark blue markings on Snake. Most effective when used underwater with the Water Camo. Special face camouflage *''Green'' paints green markings on Snake. Supplies an infinite grip gauge when equipped. Is obtained either by preordering Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - The First Bite, by getting all 1st place in the special boss duel found on disc 2 of Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence, or by giving the player's name as "I Like MGS3" when starting a new file. *''Brown'' paints brown markings on Snake. Supplies an infinite O2 gauge when equipped. Is obtained by either purchasing the Maxi Single CD with the Special Camouflage Key Disc, by clearing the main game once on Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence, or by giving the player's name as "I Like MGS3" when starting a new file. *9 National Face Paints allow the player to wear face paints based on the flag symbols of various nations. All are unlocked after either beating the main game once on Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence or by starting a new game with the file name "I Like MGS3." None of the face-paints have any special benefits. **''Soviet Union'': Allows the player to wear face-paint based on the flag of the former Soviet Union. **''United Kingdom:'' Allows the player to wear face-paint based on the Union Jack of the United Kingdom. **''France:'' Allows the player to wear face-paint based on the national flag of France. **''Germany:'' Allows the player to wear face-paint based on the flag of Unified Germany. **''Italy:'' Allows the player to wear face-paint based on the flag of Italy. **''Spain:'' Allows the player to wear face-paint based on the flag of Spain. **''Sweden:'' Allows the player to wear face-paint based on the flag of Sweden. **''Japan:'' Allows the player to wear face-paint based on the flag of Japan. **''USA:'' Allows the player to wear face-paint based on the American flag. MGS3 Special *''Stealth Camouflage'' – Renders the wearer invisible except for a slight outline. Stealth Camouflage is an item that must be equipped, rather than a piece of camouflage. In conjunction with the Spirit Camo (recieved from The Sorrow) Stealth Camouflage can be used to make the wearer completely silent and invisible. MGS4 Camouflages *''Altair'' - Earn Altaïr's outfit by obtaining the Assassin emblem or you can get it by puting in the password after you've beat the game aottrykmyn '(see the emblems section for more details). *''Corpse Camo - An embarrassing (but very useful) reward for dying too many times (51 or more deaths to be exact). The Corpse Camo does have its uses as it's the only way to fool unmanned weapons such as Scarabs or Gekkos. If you lie completely flat, enemies will assume that Snake is dead and ignore him - automatically getting rid of an alert after finishing their investigation. In addition, if you hide in a box while using it, you can frighten an enemy when they pull the box off of you. *''Middle East Rebel Disguise'' - Explore the northeast section of the rebel's headquarters in Act One to find this camo in one of the lockers. *''South American Rebel Disguise'' - Explore Cove Valley Village in Act Two to find this camo. There's a building against the same wall where you begin that's locked, so you'll have to cause a commotion to draw the soldier hiding inside to come out. *''Suit'' - Complete the game once to earn Snake's Suit. The same suit is worn by Snake when he visits the Graveyard. It is a custom of the Metal Gear series to award a black suit upon completion of the game. *''Civilian Disguise'' - Available at the start of Act 3. Used to follow the Paradise Lost member to the hideout without casting suspicion towards the PMCs. *Olive Drab: Available at the beginning. *Woodland: Available at the beginning. *Marpat Urban: Available at the beginning. *Sneaking Suit: Available at the beginning. *Tigerstripe: Available at the beginning. *3-color Desert: Available at the beginning. MGS4 FaceCamo *''Big Boss'' - Earn the Big Boss emblem (see the Emblems section for details). While wearing this camo, enemies that see you will become terrified or pass out. This camo is not actually Big Boss's face, it is Solidus's. You can tell because his right eye is intact. *''Colonel Campbell'' - Ram Roy Campbell with the MK.II during Act One's mission briefing. *''Crying Beauty'' - Defeat Crying Beauty using non-lethal tactics. *''Drebin'' - Acquire more than sixty weapons in the game or by Entering '''dntkkhktmm as a password. *''Laughing Beauty'' - Defeat Laughing Beauty using non-lethal tactics. *''Otacon'' - Ram Otacon with the MK.II during Act Three's mission briefing. *''Raging Beauty'' - Defeat Raging Beauty using non-lethal tactics. *''Raiden A'' - Ram Sunny with the MK.II during Act Three's mission briefing. *''Raiden B'' - Ram Naomi with the MK.II during Act Three's mission briefing. *''Screaming Beauty'' - Defeat Screaming Beauty using non-lethal tactics. Peace Walker Camouflages Regular Uniforms Note: The "naked" variants usually come with the regular variant. *Jungle Fatigues - Simple Olive Drab fatigues, offering the basic level of defense, main weapon storage, ammo storage, and camo index. The standard uniform of the Militaires Sans Frontieres, and available at the start of the game. Naked Variants are also available at the start of the game. *Leaf Camouflage - Variation of the Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in jungle environments. Patterned in a similar manner to leaves, it is procured upon completing Extra Ops 014: Fulton Recovery with an S-rank. The naked variants are unlockable by chance via Outer Ops 1, 2, 3, 4, 17, 18, 19, and 20. *Tiger Stripe Camouflage - Variation of the Jungle Fatigues camouflage, raises camo index near water. Patterned in a similar manner to reeds or tall grass, it is procured at the Bananal Fruta De Oro sorting shed during Main Ops 3: Pursue Amanda. Naked variations of the camouflage are obtainable by chance via Outer Ops 13, 14, 15, 16, 29, 30, 31, and 32. *Choco-Chip Camouflage - Variation of the Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in dirt or sand environments. Resembling chocolate chip cookies, as well as a desert, it is procured upon completing Extra Ops 045: Perfect Stealth with an S rank. Naked variants of the camouflage are obtainable by chance via Outer Ops 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, and 28. *Desert Auscam Camouflage - Variation of the Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in dirt or sand environments. Resembling a dirt mound, it is procured at Aldea Los Despiertos during Main Ops 08: Destroy Barricade. Naked variants of the camouflage are available by chance via Outer Ops 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, and 40. *Squares Camouflage - Variation of the Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in environments with a lot of wooden buildings. Resembling bricks, it is procured at the Bananal Fruta de Oro sorting shed during Extra Ops 030: Classified Document Retrieval. Naked variants of the camouflage are available by chance via Outer Ops 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, and 48. *Splitter Camouflage - Variation of the Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in environments with a lot of concrete. Resembling gray masses, it is procured at the Small Maintenance Dock during Extra Ops 059: Paparazzi. Naked variants of the camouflage are available by chance via Outer Ops 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, and 56. *Snake Camouflage - Variation of the Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Said to raise camo index in a certain environment, but where remains a mystery. It works on Ruins, and patterned with splotches of gray, blue, and black. It can be procured at Selva de la Leche's hillside area during Main Ops 11: Travel To The Cloud Forest. Naked variants of the camouflage are also available by chance via Outer Ops 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68. Special Uniforms Note: although they resemble the regular uniforms, they do not come with a "naked" option. *Neo Moss Camouflage - Variation of the Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Inspired by a legendary scout's camo of choice. Its look and scent forge a bond with nature, giving an extremely high camo index. Resembling the Moss uniform in MGS3, it is procued during Extra Ops 062: Dead Man's Treasure by contacting The End by radio/Codec and then completing the mission. *Stench Camouflage - Variation of the Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Sorely needing a wash, these fatigues are a weapon in their own right - one whiff is enough to knock out those unaccustomed to them. Resembling the Jungle Fatigues covered in dirt, it is procured upon completing Extra Ops 061: Dead Man's Treasure with an S rank. *Tigrex Camouflage - Variation of the Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Grants the wearer Tigrex's powerful charging ability, allowing them to knock enemies out with a single roll. Resembling Tigrex's hide, it is procured in Extra Ops 123: Hunting Quest: Tigrex and/or 124: Hunting Quest: Tigrex / Twilight by completing them with an S rank/tranquilizing Tigrex in under 10 minutes. *Rathalos Camouflage - Variation of the Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Adds Rathalos's Bind Voice ability to CO-OPS messages. Battle Cry can then stop enemies from moving! Resembling Rathalos's hide, it is procured by completing Extra Ops 121: Hunting Quest: Rathalos and/or 122: Hunting Quest: Rathalos / Twilight with an S-rank. *Gear REX Camouflage - Variation of the Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Grants the wearer the ability to steal PSYCHE from enemies after grabbing them. Resembling Gear REX's hide, it is procured by completing Extra Ops 125: Hunting Quest: Gear REX, 126: Hunting Quest: Gear REX / Twilight, 127: Gear REX: Showdown at Crater Base, and/or 128: Gear REX Strikes Back with an S-rank. Non-fatigue uniforms *Sneaking Suit - Special suit with a high camo index in amny environments and during movement. Speeds LIFE recovery, but has less main weapon ammo storage. For true stealth soldiers. It is procurable after completing Main Ops 12: Attack Chopper Battle: Mi-24A. *Battle Dress - Special combat suit with high defense and main weapon and ammo storage. Provides a lower camo index, ideal for a mix of combat and solo sneaking. Procurable after completing Main Ops 22: Peace Walker Battle. *Battle Dress (with Helmet) - Battle Dress with bulletproof helmet. Further raises the already impressive defense of Battle Dress. Turns a soldier into a walking tank. Procurable by chance via Outer Ops 69, 70, 71, and 72. Casual Uniforms *Tuxedo - A tuxedo. Though not exactly suited for combat missions, you're sure to be the best dressed. Very low camo index. Procurable after beating Main Ops 26: Peace Walker Battle 3 and unlocking the first ending. *Miller - Same fatigues as Miller. Identical in basic characteristics to Jungle Fatigues, but LIFE recovery and movement speed are slightly higher. For men only. Procurable upon S-ranking Extra Ops 068: Date Kaz. *Swim Trunks - Male bathing suit. Possesses lowest attack and defense. Why anyone would wear these on a battlefield is a mystery. The only benefit is faster movement speed. Procurable by doing Extra Ops 067: Date Paz while she is wearing a bathing suit and procuring them near the dock. *T-shirt - Plain white t-shirt. Identicle to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics even as defense and weapon storage. Procurable at Extra Ops 001: Target Practice *Amanda - Same fatigues as Amanda. Identical in basic characteristics to Jungle Fatigues, but LIFE recovery and movement speed are slightly higher. For women only. Procured after S-ranking Extra Ops 067: Date Paz. *Bikini Top - Female bathing suit. Possesses lowest attack and defense. Why anyone would wear this on a battlefield is a mystery. The only benefit is a faster movement speed. Procured during Extra Ops 068: Date Kaz while wearing the swim trunks and grabbing them near the pier. DLC/Passcode uniforms *Black Uniform *Pink Uniform *Navy Blue Uniform *White Uniform *Red Uniform *Yellow Uniform *Khaki Uniform *Green Uniform *Water Uniform *Treebark Uniform *DPM Uniform *Comrade/Guns & Jungle Uniform(s) Bonus uniforms *Uniqlo shirt(s) *Walkman shirt *FOX shirt *HORI shirt *Doritos shirt (Japan Only) *Pepsi NEX shirt (Japan Only) *Mountain Dew shirt (Japan Only) *AXE shirt (Japan Only) *Lawson shirt (Japan Only) *Arakawa Under the Bridge shirt(s) x6 (Japan Only) *Monster Hunter shirt(s) x4 (Japan Only) Other Metal Gear During the events of the Outer Heaven Uprising, Solid Snake, under Big Boss's advice, procured a officer's uniform to disguise himself as an Outer Heaven officer to get through the checkpoint into building 2, due to the Outer Heaven personnel anticipating FOXHOUND's attempts at infiltrating Outer Heaven. Although Snake manages to get by the checkpoint, its effectiveness is rendered useless beyond the checkpoint. Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Although Snake himself never wore a disguise during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, one of his allies, Holly White, after she was freed by Snake, disguised herself as a Zanzibar Land guard. Similarly, Gustava Heffner, another one of his allies, disguised herself as one of the Zanzibar Land guards when she eluded capture when the plane used by Doctors Kio Marv and Drago Pettrovich Madnar was hijacked by Zanzibar Land agents. Black Ninja also disguised himself as Kio Marv in order to ambush Snake, after the Zanzibar Land personnel anticipated that he was carrying a transmitter and placed it on Black Ninja. Night Fright and Jungle Evil also made use of variants of stealth camouflage, the Zanzibar Land forces and Solid Snake utilized stealth mats that allowed them to be camouflaged from the enemy, and FOXHOUND members generally utilized camouflage-enhancing suits known as "chameleon suits" due to the method of the camouflage generating abilities being comparable to a chameleon. Metal Gear Solid Although Snake himself never wore a disguise during the Shadow Moses Incident, one of his allies, Meryl Silverburgh, did wear a uniform that she stripped from Johnny Sasaki upon escaping, although she later ditched the uniform due to it "smelling of blood." In addition, Decoy Octopus was a master of disguising himself, even using the blood of the people he was impersonating to effectively disguise himself, and Liquid Snake later disguised himself as Master Miller to trick Snake. Metal Gear Solid 2 Raiden ended up wearing a B.D.U. belonging to the Gurlukovich Mercenaries Shell 1 Core division in order to infiltrate the Shell 1 Core to locate Richard Ames of the Secret Service, although it was very tight fitting. In addition, Solid Snake disguised himself as a member of SEAL Team 10 to maintain cover due to being framed for the Tanker Incident two years earlier, and continued to maintain his disguise even after revealing to Raiden that he was Solid Snake until he along with Olga Gurlukovich faked betrayal towards Raiden in order to lessen security onboard Arsenal Gear enough for him to infiltrate it. See Also * ''Metal Gear Solid 3'' Conversations Camouflage Items Although not exactly considered as camouflage, these items will immensely enhance disguise effectiveness. Crocodile Cap - Acquired in the area after Rassvet, this helps Snake confuse guards and hounds, especially in Boshaya Past. Using it where Indian Gavials are located causes the gavials to attack Snake. Best in Ponizovje if Snake did not acquire the Water outfit in Bolshaya Past. To obtain it, swim southwest until Snake hits a gap in between logs in the 'break in the wall', then surface and go to the tree. Climb it, shimmy across the wire and keep going until Snake is positioned above the next cable. Hit the X button to let go of the first wire, then quickly hit the triangle button to latch onto the next cable. Shimmy to the ledge and drop down, where the Croc Cap is located. Calling Para-Medic with it equipped causes Snake and her to engage in a conversation about a movie called 'The Alligator People'. Calling Major Zero, Sigint and EVA with the Croc Cap equipped will also trigger conversations about it. Notes and references Category:Clothing Category:Equipment Category:Game secrets Category:Metal Gear Solid 3